This invention relates to a pressure indicator for measurement of hot pressure mediums, comprising an indicator housing adjustable to an opening in an enclosure for the medium to be measured, a measuring element, and a power train comprising a diaphragm connected to the housing and a power transmission element for connecting the diaphragm to the measuring element and wherein a narrow gap is provided for between at least one of the parts of the power train on the one side and the housing on the other side.